


Member

by Ninaful_10



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaful_10/pseuds/Ninaful_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to answer a difficult question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Member

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only fanfic I've ever written for any fandom and it was originally posted on Lifejournal...also want to send a shout out to my teacher Mrs. Jonzcak for actually giving me an opinion on it lmao
> 
> Inspired by this interview: http://seoulbeats.com/2010/09/shinee-gets-honest-in-gq-interview/
> 
> The quotations are from this interview and I don't own the quotations, the interview, and unfortunately SHINee as well...but I do have a karaoke machine

“Isn’t it like a brotherly feeling now?”

Kibum froze at the question, as if a cold, harsh blast of reality had hit him in the face. He took a brief moment to stroke his half shaven head, as he began to feel a knot in his stomach he never knew was there. Key’s carefully planned and crafted composure, that SM Entertainment invested millions of dollars in, began to melt from the intensity in the room, the interviewer’s gaze and the sudden heaviness in Kibum’s heart. Even as Key’s cool facade evaporated, the question still faced Kibum like open-heart surgery—deep, personal, and invasive.

How could he explain that he didn’t pick the young men around him, and that they all were puzzle pieces stuck together-even if it wasn’t nature’s design? Or say that sometimes he felt like an office worker with respectable colleagues, whose job it was to sell dreams, fictional love, and utter perfection to millions, in a music video box cubicle? Or admit that he felt surrounded by childish pets he had to care for, yet still felt jealous whenever he realized they all were better singers, dancers, or rappers? Or that-

Kibum’s train of thought was interrupted when he noticed that the interviewer still gazed at him, waiting for the inevitable answer. Though his internal rant felt like it had lasted hours, he knew it had only been mere seconds since the question had been asked and the room became so damn hot. It felt like another eternity when Kibum’s verbal skills finally returned and Key’s smooth demeanor reemerged.

“They are not family and they are not my closest friends,” he explained, while flipping his hair. “There’s no way I could explain them.”

However, he could feel his incomplete truth lazily waft in the air, waiting for him to finish his thought, opinion, confession.

So he does.

“’Member’ is the best word for them,” he admitted, and he was too busy looking away in shame and relief to notice the interviewer scribbling his answer down.


End file.
